


Inseparable

by ThirthFloor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baby Felix Fraldarius, Childhood fic!!!, Felix SMOLdarius, Felix is brave but cries, Glenn Fraldarius Protects, Glenn TOLdarius, Glenn is amazing, Glenn is best big brother, Horse OC's I guess? lol, M/M, Rodrigue LOLdarius, Smol Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain's Dad Sucks, betrothal, crybaby felix, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirthFloor/pseuds/ThirthFloor
Summary: Rodrigue Fraldarius recognises how inseparable his youngest son and the youngest Gautier boy are, and makes a joke about a betrothal.Which leads to the Margrave Gautier banning 6-year-old Felix Fraldarius from Gautier estate.Heartbroken by the separation from his best friend, Felix can only assume that Sylvain is being held captive. And little Felix sets out on his own to rescue him.Terrified of his baby brother being out in the freezing snow of Faerghus alone, Glenn sets out to find him; and ends up turning a rescue mission for his brother, into an adventure to Gautier.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Inseparable

“They are quite inseparable, aren’t they?” Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius chuckled at the dinner table of Gautier estate, watching his youngest son run off after the youngest Gautier boy. He turned his attention back to the Margrave, a mirthful smirk playing at his lips. “I am curious to see if they will age just as closely.”

The Margrave hummed in some semblance of agreement, lips pressed in a thin, flat line as he returned his wine glass to the table. “I presume we shall wait and see.” Post the brevity of the statement, silence resumed.

Rodrigue’s eyebrow twitched, peeved by the dour attitude of his host; where once comments like this would have received a return of playful banter, with each passing visit the Margrave became more humourless. Fraldarius glanced at his eldest son beside him, reading Glenn’s own stolid features as masking irritation at the dryness of conversation in likeness. Margravine Gautier ate her meal in silence, turning her eyes from their guests as the awkward atmosphere took over.

Determining that a jest would do no harm, Rodrigue leaned back slightly in his chair, remarking in a passive tone, “Perhaps we should have them betrothed. Unifying our lands for the defence on the Srengese border would prove very useful, and the boys have likewise proven to make an excellent pair already.”

The Duke grunted briefly as he earned a hard kick under the table from his son, Glenn shaking his head subtly with the twitch of a grimace. The Margrave had looked up from his dinner, brows drawn in a hard line as he quite clearly _glared_ at his guests. His hands were frozen in position above his plate before they slowly came to a gentle rest on the table. The Margravine shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

“I do not see the comedy in that, Rodrigue.” Green eyes seared like flaming emeralds, and the words came out slowly, as if in force to keep them steady. _Sylvain definitely bore his mother’s kind eyes, that was for sure._ While the host’s attempt was to remain civil, there was nothing civil about the hostility in his tone. “You understand that Sylvain is my heir. It is his responsibility to carry on the bloodline, for the next generation of Gautier.”

“Yes, I understand. It was merely a joke, my friend.” Rodrigue forced a polite smile, as he had often found himself needing to when the simplest comment offended the Margrave so. “Do excuse me. Let us finish our dinner, then the boys and I may be off to return home.”

“I agree. You have stayed long.” The terse response did nothing to diminish the now inhospitable atmosphere for the guests, and in so they finished their food quickly.

After the servants cleared the table, Duke Fraldarius said his farewells to the Margrave, and he and his eldest son set off to retrieve little Felix before their departure. They found the two children in Sylvain’s room, playing something akin to a game of checkers. The small Fraldarius had a horrible strategy laid out before him, seeming more intent on making a pretty pattern with his pieces than winning.

“That’s my game again, Felix!” Sylvain grinned triumphantly as he laid his last piece. “Better luck next time!”

“Wait – it’s over already?” Felix’s wide copper-coloured eyes shot up from his hand, where he was counting his remaining pieces. “Hey, no fair! When did you put that piece down?”

“You weren’t paying attention, Fe! I’ve been trying to teach you strategies…”

“B-but I told you I didn’t get it!” Little Felix teared up, his eyes glistening in the firelight from the hearth in Sylvain’s room. “Just because you’re -”

“Felix, it’s time to go.” Rodrigue held his hand out for his son as he cut off his tirade. “We have to get back home.”

Dark hair whipped about his youthful features when the youngest Fraldarius turned around. “But you said we were staying the night! Sylvain and I already built the fort!”

“Change of plans, little guy,” Glenn smiled softly. “Dad’s got work, so we’ve gotta head back. Say bye to Sylvain.” He walked into the room and scooped his little brother into his arms easily. Even as he was still young, Felix was small for his age.

That was when Felix began to cry. Sylvain’s face dropped in disappointment as well, and he glanced aside even as Felix reached for him and bawled. Glenn sighed and patted his baby brother on the back, trying to console him, as their father shook his head with a small sigh and they exited into the hall.

Sylvain darted out of his room to wave to Felix. “Don’t worry, Fe! We’ll see each other soon, I promise, okay? Bye for now!”

Felix waved even as he continued to cry, carried the whole way out of the estate.

~

As a father, Rodrigue had no idea how to explain to his son the cause of their separation. He showed Glenn the letter. It had been angrily and hastily delivered the day after they returned home from Gautier, and inside the Margrave declared that he would no longer be welcoming them to the estate. Correction – no longer allowing _Felix_ to the estate.

It was written, amongst a sickly amount of formalities and pointless inquiries: _The softened nature of your youngest son may bear a negative influence on my own, and I have determined it within the best interests of Sylvain’s education and studies that he no longer be distracted by Felix as a playmate. Yourself and your eldest remain welcomed, but I request that you refrain from bringing your second child to future callings._

Glenn came close to tearing the paper from his father’s hand and burning it there. “All of this over a stupid _jest_ , a _joke_ about a betrothal?” Glenn growled, furious.

“The Margrave is very adamant on producing an heir with a Crest, and without Miklan, Sylvain is his hope. It’s no shock that he presents unsavoury reactions to… threats upon his legacy.” Rodrigue felt bitter, disgusted that the Margrave, someone he once considered a friend, could be so affronted by something that may never even occur. And if it did, then shouldn’t he put the joy of his own son above the passing of lineage?

But considering how that man treated his eldest, it was additionally no shock that he would disregard any sympathy, acting cruelly to preserve his own skewed morals. Rodrigue spit on the letter and tossed it into the fire.

“We can’t tell Felix,” Glenn said after pausing to watch the parchment burn, the embers reflecting in his blazing amber eyes. “He won’t understand, and he’s upset enough already.”

“That is correct. Please do not tell your brother. We will try to keep him occupied in the meantime.” Rodrigue sighed, long and frustrated. Above all, his disappointment spun in his heart as he comprehended the close-mindedness of the nobles around him. Was he this old, that his peers clung to pesky tradition, or was he this young that he belonged not among their ranks of acquaintances? “This cannot be carried on forever.”

~

Six weeks felt like forever to little Felix. Over a month had passed, and neither Rodrigue nor his sons returned to Gautier estate.

Rodrigue did not tell Felix why, even as his youngest son pestered him, tugged on his sleeves, cried and begged to see his best friend. They invited Dimitri and Ingrid over to try and soothe his lonesomeness, but the moment those two began to speak of Sylvain, Felix’s tears rose up until the point at which he was inconsolable until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Early, in the dark hours of morning, as the moonlight still reflected off the freshly fallen snow, the youngest Fraldarius had enough. He woke from a heavy, tear-induced sleep before any of his family members did. He crept past the help, servants rising early to prepare breakfast for his father and brother, and snatched anything he could reach off the tall kitchen counters. He wrapped them in little handkerchiefs and stuffed them into a bag, checking to see if the coast was clear before darting out the back door to the stables.

His pony whinnied cheerily when he entered her stall, stamping her feathered hooves as she came closer to nuzzle against his hand. “Hi, Alita…” he cooed to her as he rubbed her nose, then put his bulky bag down to go fetch her saddle.

Little Felix had to rise on his tiptoes to get the saddle over her back, but easily strapped her in as he had done dozens of times before. Glenn had showed him the most efficient ways to get her saddled up for morning rides, and Felix had the pack secured along with everything else in no time.

He quietly took her bridle in his hand and escorted her out of the stables, shushing the other horses as they snorted and stamped when they walked past. Soon enough though, they were out on the snowy ground, and Felix jumped and hoisted himself onto Alita’s back. Poking his toes into the stirrups, he put up his hood and leaned down to rub her neck comfortingly.

“You ready to go rescue Sylvain, Alita? We’re gonna get him out of wherever that mean old Margrave is keeping him.” He sat up and snapped her reins, but the excited horse still kept her pace moderate to be careful in the snow. Felix looked ahead with determination, sights set on the distance, knowing that his destination would bring him to his best friend.

~

“Glenn Fraldarius, have you seen your brother!?” Rodrigue bellowed as he bounded up the massive staircase to check Felix’s room for the third time. Taking the stairs by twos, he almost ran smack into his eldest son.

“What’s happened, Dad?” Glenn had just made it back from outdoor training, the time easily far passed noon. “What happened to Felix?” He fussed to tie his hair up, concern lining his handsome teenaged features.

“Your brother is missing, his favourite blanket is gone from his room and Alita is gone as well.” Rodrigue tried to swallow down the panic quickly rising in his throat, and rubbed his hands over his stubbled cheeks. “Where could he be? He can’t have gone out alone.”

“He knows how to saddle a horse, he very well could have gone alone.” Glenn only had to think a moment before he blanched, worry pasted onto his features. “Wait – Dad. He’s going to Gautier.”

“What? He can’t be – he doesn’t know the way!”

“We’ve gone enough, he must be going to see Sylvain… Oh, gods.” Glenn looked out one of the many tall windows lining the halls. “Alita doesn’t gallop as fast as Boris. If I leave now, I can catch him before nightfall.” He shook his head. “You were right when you said those two were inseparable…”

Rodrigue nodded, putting his hand on his son’s shoulder and stepping out of his way. “If only my mare hadn’t just had those foals… Please, hurry Glenn. Find your brother. Bring enough provisions in case you don’t find him until it is dark. And…” He hesitated, tightening his grip on his eldest. “If you are closer to Gautier than home, continue on. I care not what that dastard says, but he will _not_ turn my boys out into the cold. I will assume that is what you have done if you have not returned in two days.”

“Yes, alright then. I’ll find him,” Glenn nodded, determination hardening his beautiful amber eyes as he strode quickly down the stairs, readying for a swift leave.

~

Glenn found Felix miles out from the estate hours later, tucked into the alcove under a tree and wrapped in three blankets. Alita, covered in a blanket herself, greeted Glenn and his steed, Boris, with happy neighs, waking the little boy before Glenn’s shaking hands on his shoulders could.

“Felix! Fe, wake up! You can’t sleep out here!” Felix blinked blearily at the face of his brother above him, sweating and scared and _loud_. “What the hell are you doing?”

With small, gloved hands, Felix rubbed his eyes before looking up innocently, the resolution in his gaze mirroring what had shone in Glenn’s own features earlier. It certainly was a Fraldarius trait. “I’m going to rescue Sylvain, we were just resting for a little!”

Relief washed over Glenn as he realised that he had been right, that his brother was fine and this was all going to be resolved when he brought him back home. He kept his hands on Felix’s shoulders. “Oh, Fe… He’s okay, you know that, right? Dad’s worried sick, we need to get you ho-”

“But I don’t know that for sure!” Felix startled his brother with his protest, throwing his hands off and brows furrowing as tears welled up in his eyes, angry. “D-Dad said that I’m not allowed to see him, I heard him talking to Lambert!” Glenn cringed at his brother using the King’s first name so casually. “I-I miss him a lot, a-and his dad is scary and Miklan is mean, and I-I don’t know what they’re doing to him…” Felix curled up, drawing his knees to his chest as big, cold tears began to roll down his cheeks. He sniffled and hugged one of his blankets closer; his favourite one, blue with white fur on one side, and matching fluffy pompoms on the corners.

Glenn bit his lip, watching his brother cry over the loss – not even the loss, the _theft_ – of his best friend. He looked back at their horses, at the sky above, clear and darkening, and then back to his brother. He touched his fingers gently to Felix’s knee, then grabbed his tiny gloved hand in his own. “You really want to see him that badly? You think he’s in trouble?”

“I don’t know,” Felix mumbled, sniffling helplessly. He shrugged and looked down. “I don’t know if he’s in trouble, but I wanna see him.”

Glenn nodded, thinking for a moment. They were much closer to Gautier than he would have expected Felix getting on his own. Then he sighed. “You’re lucky it’s not too cold tonight. We’ll be there by tomorrow evening.”

Tiny Felix watched as Glenn gathered firewood, explaining to him the difference between good and bad kindling. He described ways to start a fire without flint and steel – which he luckily had, and even let Felix strike the spark to light the heap. Felix beamed and got out some of the bread and fruits he had stolen from the kitchen, giving a generous amount to his brother, who in turn insisted on Felix eating more.

Glenn took special care to make sure both he and his baby brother were tightly bundled in their blankets, protected under the alcove of the tree and near their warm fire. Felix fell asleep easily, cosy in his arms, and Glenn stared into the flames as he listened to his soft breathing.

He would get Felix to that boy, all right. And the Margrave wasn’t going to like it one bit. But Glenn would be damned if he let them get away with exclusion shit like this again. He would be damned if he let some old noble make his brother this upset, this _lonely_ again, all for some selfish ideal not even at the will of the rest of his family.

Glenn would be happy to enlighten the Margrave on what the real meaning of family was. He would fight for his brother’s wellbeing to the bitter end.

~

They had risen and packed the next morning, heading out for Gautier under the light of the sunrise. Now that he knew Felix was safe, Glenn was comfortable going at a slow pace, their mounts walking leisurely through the snow. At the beginning, Felix was still sleepy and hadn’t spoken much, but soon picked up into the usual amount of random conversation and silly topics that he often conjured.

When a lull in Felix’s rants came about, Glenn looked ahead. “Since we’re on an adventure, Fe, I figured I’d ask… what do you think about becoming a knight? You know I’ll be heading off to the Officer’s Academy at Garreg Mach in a couple years… Are you at all interested?”

Felix ceased the humming of a little tune and paused in thought. “I think it’ll be hard. But… if I get big and tough like you, it’ll be fun! Dimitri and Ingrid are already so cool, and I think they’re gonna try and be knights… so maybe if I do, I can protect people I like, just like them!”

Glenn chuckled warmly, smiling proudly down at his adorable little brother. “That sounds just about right, Felix! You’re basically set to be quite the knight already, if you can get strong and cry a little less…”

“Glenn!”

“Hey, I only tell the truth, Fe!” Glenn let out a louder, richer laugh at his brother’s huffy protests, but soon fell back into a pensive, comfortable silence. He frowned slightly as he thought of another question, perhaps a harder one, and tried to think of a way he could keep it simple. “So… people you like, huh? Do you like Sylvain? Like… as in _care_ about him?”

Little Felix tilted his head, narrow brows drawing together to form a perplexed expression. “I mean… yeah, I do. We’re going to save him, aren’t we? I wouldn’t do that if I didn’t care.”

“Well, how much do you care? Is he your best friend, or is he more of a brother, like me?” Glenn smiled a little to simplify the query. “Would you save _me_ if I was locked in a tower, or just Sylvain?”

Once again, the younger Fraldarius had to stop and think. He _did_ care about Sylvain, but he wasn’t like a _brother_. But Felix wouldn’t hesitate to save both of them! But you could only have _one_ best friend… and yet, Sylvain was different from that. He didn’t know how to explain.

“I guess… Sylvain is kinda like a brother. But like – a _real_ brother, not like _his_ scary big brother, or his crappy dad. He’s family, but you are too, so I guess I would save you both?” Felix chewed his bottom lip and looked down, focusing on the reigns clenched in his tiny gloved hands. “These are weird questions, Glenn.”

“Sorry, kiddo. I’m just curious.” Glenn dropped the subject, happy to fall back into silence as the wind blew against his face, biting his nose in the refreshing way that only the Faerghus cold could.

“He’s for sure my best friend, though.” Felix continued after a few moments of pondering. Glenn turned his attention back to his little brother, watching as he struggled to be so thoughtful but tried all the same. “He promised to stay with me forever, even until we die. Isn’t that cool, Glenn? Forever means… forever. But you’ll stay with me for that long too.” He shrugged, his small shoulders barely raising the thick, fluffy coat he wore. “But you _can’t_ have _two_ best friends, so how about… _you’re_ my brother and _he’s_ my best friend. That way, everyone’s happy!” Felix’s triumphant, proud grin at the end of his strenuous thought process made Glenn’s heart clench with brotherly affection.

Gods, that kid was so sweet. “Forever, huh? You’re sure you want him around for that long?”

“Yeah, I just _told_ you, Sylvain’s the best!” Felix huffed, irked that his brother didn’t seem to get it.

“Hey, whatever you want, Fe…” Glenn sighed softly, a weight being lifted off his chest. Being an older sibling was tough, especially when these overwhelming senses of protectiveness washed over him. He wanted to make sure Felix knew that he was loved, accepted no matter what. It was hard to decide when he was old enough to have talks like this, but the situation seemed to present itself just fine. “I support you, okay? If you want to keep that promise with Sylvain, I’ll make sure you get to see him. Not even big, scary Margrave Gautier can say no to me, you got that?”

Felix nodded. “Thanks, Glenn. You’re the best big brother, ever.” He grinned, cheeks scrunching his eyes adorably. “Sylvain says so, too!”

“Aw, that’s nice, Fe…” Glenn returned the smile, then turned away to scowl and vow under his breath. “And as much as I love him, I’ll make sure Miklan goes to hell if he has to. Don’t you worry, either of you.”

~

They got to Gautier estate late that night when the temperature had dropped and clouds began brewing in the sky. Felix awoke with a small yawn to the sound of Glenn tying up their horses in the stables, Boris munching on a treat while Alita prodded her nose into Glenn’s side, making him struggle to stifle his laughter. The little Fraldarius rubbed his eyes.

“Why aren’t the other horses making noise, Glenn?” He made sure to speak in a whisper, because this was a rescue mission.

“They know me, don’t worry, Fe.” Glenn smiled encouragingly before picking Felix up, testing his weight. “You ready to save Sylvain?”

Felix nodded, determination and bravery sparking in those eyes that matched his brother’s own. “Yeah. Let’s hurry.”

Glenn carried Felix outside, jogging over to the base of one of the great, rounded stone towers. It was only three stories high, and stairs led up to a small door on the second floor. That door would definitely be locked, Glenn knew. A light in the third window up flickered, a beacon of their destination.

The older Fraldarius took a deep, steadying breath, remembering all the times he’d done this when that room was Miklan’s. “This next part is going to be a little scary, Felix. Make sure you hold on tight.” They would compete to see who could reach the window and dive into the safety of his room first. Such fond memories gave Glenn his courage, knowing he had done this countless times before.

Glenn opened his coat and stuffed Felix inside, fastening his belt firmly around them both to keep it closed. Felix’s eyes grew wide as he clung to his brother’s shoulders, legs hooked tight around his middle. “Wh-what are we doing? Glenn?”

“We’re going to go up and rescue Sylvain, like a princess in a tower, alright Felix?” Glenn ran a careful, strong hand through his hair and rubbed his thumb over Felix’s cheek, staring into his glassy eyes. “Be brave. And know that I will never, _ever_ let anything happen to you. You’re always safe with me.” He smiled, gallant and bold. “Are you ready?”

With a nod of approval, little Felix sniffed back his tears and held on tight. Glenn grabbed the first firm metal rod protruding from the brick, keeping the ivy up in place on the wall. He reached for the next one, taking hold of it like muscle memory as he hoisted himself up. Felix whimpered softly, closing his eyes even as they left the ground, and Glenn chuckled, adrenaline coursing into his veins and giving him more strength than he even needed. “I’ve got you, Fe.”

Reach after reach, one hand over the other, Glenn scaled the wall. He was slow, cautious, and made sure every movement was failproof. And at last, they reached the hatched glass window, the light of the hearth flickering from inside. Glenn tapped on the glass.

The patter of feet sounded as Sylvain got out of bed, rushing across his room to find the source of the noise. He opened the window – inwardly, thankfully – and almost shouted with surprise. “Glenn? What are you doing here?” His wide hazel eyes landed on the bundle inside the older boy’s coat. “ _Is that Felix?_ ”

Felix grinned, despite the tears pricking at his eyes, and he reached out with one arm to his friend, the other still wrapped securely around Glenn’s neck. “I came to rescue you, Sylvain! C-can… you help me up?”

“Yeah, of course Fe…” Sylvain leaned out the window and took Felix into his arms with Glenn’s help, getting him safely on the ground inside before Glenn deftly swung himself into the room. “I-I was just about to go to bed, you guys are really lucky that I was up…”

“He was asleep just a little bit ago,” Glenn laughed breathlessly, realising he was sweating and wiping his bangs back with the heel of a gloved hand. “But he was set on coming to save you, so here we are!”

“You… wanted to save me, Felix? That’s so nice…” Sylvain’s hazel eyes grew soft as he gazed at his best friend. “But you’re so cold! Hold on, I’ll get you some pajamas so we can get warm and you can sleep…” He rushed over to his dresser, Felix trailing behind and holding his hand.

Glenn felt a swell of pride at seeing the complete, precious joy on his brother’s face as he talked animatedly to Sylvain, telling him everything that had happened since they’d last seen each other. He talked about the two baby horses that had just been born, he talked about when Glenn had let him try to hold his sword, he talked about seeing Ingrid and Dimitri, and the food he’d eaten, and the dreams he’d had, and everything that could have possibly occurred in the past six weeks that he could remember. It was so good to see him so happy, so satisfying to see him so trusting of another and sharing so much. Glenn couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

_Yeah, this was what family was all about._

~

When the two were swathed in warm, comfy nightclothes, and Felix had finally started to wind down, Glenn tucked them into Sylvain’s massive feather bed. They held each other close and burrowed into the exorbitant number of pillows and blankets as Glenn tried to convince Felix to actually get some rest, and let Sylvain sleep as well.

“Hey, Glenn?” Sylvain smiled tiredly as he spoke up. “Thanks for everything… I really needed this. It’s been real lonely around here, and…” He trailed off, shrugging a little while deciding to leave his sentence there.

“I get it, Syl.” Glenn nodded in understanding, ruffling the redhead’s hair. “Felix wanted to see you more than anything, and you’re family. We’re here for you.” At Sylvain’s surprised, soft expression, Glenn felt his protectiveness flare up once again, fiery and competitive and strong. “Hey, is your old man still awake?”

“I think so, maybe…?” Sylvain frowned a little. “Glenn, be careful.”

Glenn grinned again, at the sleeping form of his younger brother, tucked and snuggled safely against his best friend, and then at Sylvain’s face, hopeful and anxious and drowsy. “Don’t worry. He’s got nothing on me. Now get some sleep, okay?”

Glenn whispered his goodnight to Sylvain as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him as he strode confidently downstairs to the front parlour. Gautier estate had successfully been infiltrated by the Fraldarius brothers, and Sylvain Jose was saved from the monstrous dragon of loneliness and abandonment, if only for tonight.

And by the gods and Goddess herself, Margrave Gautier was going to get a sharp piece of Glenn Fraldarius’ mind, right then and there. While the two young boys slept upstairs, it was going to be a _long_ night for the Margrave himself; Glenn would make certain of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> Thanks so much for reading! Just a few quick notes about the above story and then my upcoming work...  
> One, I love Glenn so much. He's probably about 15 in this story, and he's the best older brother ever! Shoutout to scaling that wall.  
> Two, the name "Alita" for Felix's horse means "Noble", and "Boris" for Glenn's means "Fighter". I really liked that.  
> Three, considering my upcoming work... I'm likely going to take a heavy hiatus beginning on April 14. Online classes will be kicking up HARD as AP season draws near, and with all the crazy stuff going on, I want to try and do my best with the minimal resources and time I have. I may update, especially in my Oneshots book, a little bit, but not as much as I have been...  
> I hope you guys will continue to stick around, and I love you very much!  
> If you wanna chat, feel free to hit up my Tumblr, @aegir-emblem, or leave a comment down below! I respond to any and all comments, questions, etc...


End file.
